Juni
Jun'ko Zane, better known as Juni, is the main female protagonist alongside Edison Trent in the game Freelancer. Juni is a commander in the LSF (Liberty Security Force) and is a key member of the Order by the end of the game. Juni is described by the bartender on Manhattan as "a tough one", and she works hard to live up to that reputation. She shows a remarkable ability to adapt as the situation demands, as evidenced when she and Trent are forced to flee Liberty, and isn't afraid to get her hands dirty in the field. Daughter of a Liberty father and a Kusari mother, she grew up in Liberty, but also spent time with her relatives in Kusari. Juni flies a unique heavy fighter in the game. It is identified as a Enforcer, although it has the description of a Defender. It has a dorsal fin reminiscent of the Order's Anubis Very Heavy Fighter. This could suggest that the Anubis' design is a further refinement of the Defender, and Juni's Defender was a prototype model that "bridged the gap" between the two before the Anubis design was commandeered by Orillion when he hijacked the Osiris. Relationship with Edison Trent Although at times there is frustration between Juni and Trent, it is possible that the two protagonists may be attracted to one another. Throughout the story of Freelancer, Juni and Trent slowly gain more trust towards one another. This is evident through many of the following missions: At the beginning of Mission 02, it appears as though Juni is comforting Trent after he is stunned by an LSF guard. Subsequently however, she slaps him across the face and yells: "Snap out of it! Perhaps at this time, she cares so deeply about Trent, that she is frightened for him. However, this is highly unlikely, as the recurring events in the story do not support this claim. However, the best form of evidence to support a strong relationship with Trent takes place in the endgame. Just before Trent is about to risk his life to rid the Sirius Sector of the Nomad threat, Juni yells over the intercom: "Trent! Jettison that thing before it blows!" Supporting the idea that she cares for his life. After the endgame, and the epilogue cuts in, Juni approaches Trent and asks: "Liberty ale Mister?", where Trent replies, "No Thanks." Making more evident of his disgust of Liberty Ale. Juni then says: "I never told you, but I asked the bartender about you the day we met," This might suggest that she was physically attracted to Trent from the start. Trent then replies: "You did, did you? When Juni nods her head and winks at Trent with a smile spread across her face. Although, in the next frame, she immediately begins talking about the Order, and why she was late, however, the sudden increase in benevolence between the two, could suggest romantic involvement after the battle with the Nomads. However, all of the above could simply imply she is comfortable around Trent and views him as someone trustworthy that she would prefer to keep around. Her friendly manner in the epilogue could simply be her way of teasing Trent before moving on to other matters. Category:Characters